Harry Potter and the Bloodshed of Truth
by TroubleMakerkel
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Is Sirius still alive? Ron falls in love with Kelly Lupin (My Character) What will Hermione do to prevent this. Will this cause to loose a friendship between them? Please read and review
1. The Letter

This is my first fan fic. What will Harry do this now that Voldemort is after Harry again. Ron falls in love with Kelly Lupin (my charecter) What will Hermione do to prevent this?

* * *

The letter

It was July 31, at 1:00 in the morning, and mostly everyone on Privet Drive were asleep, but one 16-year-old boy was awake. This was Harry Potter, the boy who lived and had escaped Voldemort 5 times. One when he was one years old, another during his First year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his Second year, fourth, and Fifth year. Harry was very upset, for he had just lost is Godfather, Sirius Black the following year. Black had been put in Azkaban Prison, the worst and dreadful prison of all times. Dementors guarded this prison, creatures that suck the soul out of you. Sirius Black was placed in this prison for killing 13 wizards and a Muggle, but ended up that his friend, Wormtail had done this. Sirius soon escaped.  
Harry didn't sleep much, because he missed his Godfather dearly. Today was Harry's 16th birthday. He didn't get many presents from his aunt and uncle, who he lived with, for his parents were murdered by Voldemort when Harry was a baby. The day when this happened Harry was left with a scar the shape of a lightning bolt after Voldemort was trying to kill him next, but his spell back fired. He could sometimes hear his mother screaming at Voldemort no to kill Harry, and could see the green flash of light.  
He sat on his bed starring at the sealing, thinking of Sirius, while an owl zoomed into Harry's room. He recognized this owl at once. This was his best friend's owl Pig. It belonged to Ron Weasley. Pig was carrying a large parcel and a letter. Harry opened the letter first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!  
_ I hope you are having a nice summer. I know you are thinking a Sirius a lot. We all miss him, not as much as you anyway.  
Me Mum would like to know if you can stay here at The Burrow for the next weeks left of our vacation. Dad said he could rent a Ministry of Magic car. He will pick you up tomorrow at 5:00. We aren't aloud to come because of the day we picked you up during the 4th year. Hermione is coming today.  
Fred and George started their Joke Shop, but they have to do the 7th year over again. Can you believe it? Mum is really mad at them for leaving school.  
Well see you tomorrow then- Ron_  
  
Harry was glad that he had to best friends that cared for him during this tough time. He hoped that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would let him go. Harry opened the present. It was some kind of box. Then a letter fell out.  
  
_Harry,  
This box is full of cool things from Fred and Georges Joke shop. Nothing too dangerous! t Fred and George put in some of those toffees that makes your tongue grows up to 2 feet hoping that you can give one to your cousin again. Just don't tell Mum.-  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry looked in side. He found some different colored rappers of toffees, some Extendable Ears, a fake wand, and many other things that Harry was not sure what they were.  
Soon another owl came in. This owl was Hermione Granger's. He had given this to her for Christmas the following year. Harry opened Hermione's letter. It read.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday!  
This year I have decided to send you and Ron a copy of Hogwarts a History in hope you will read it. I will see you tomorrow at Ron's house. I hope nothing happens when you get picked up and I hope you can go.  
I am really sorry about Sirius dieing, in all.  
Have a wonderful Birthday, Harry-  
  
Hermione_  
  
Harry wished everyone would stop remind him that Sirius died, but they couldn't. As soon as he was ripping the paper off of the parcel his own owl came through the window. This was Hedwig.  
Harry was wonder who this letter was from. He untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and read the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
_  
Harry recognized this handwriting as Sirius's, but it couldn't be, because he was dead. He zoomed down the letter to the signature. It read Snuffles. Harry knew at ounce this was Sirius.  
  
_I am not dead Harry. When I fell through the veil I ended up in some dungeon. I was not sure were I was so I searched for what felt like forever. Then I caught up to a person from the Ministry. I am ok. I hope you are safe at the Dursleys. We are going back to the Grimmauld Place after you are at The Burrow. I can't wait to see you again._  
  
Harry felt like crying. He thought that Sirius was dead! But now he knew he wasn't. Harry thought for a bit. Maybe this is a trap he thought. He decided to right to his friends to ask.  
  
_ I am flying to England today and tomorrow.  
I hope you have a nice Birthday. I am sorry that I could not get you anything because I am on the run. I will make it up to you. I promise.-  
  
Snuffles_  
  
Harry grabbed two pieces of parchment. He jotted down on both pieces:  
  
_Sirius is still alive. He sent me a letter. I will show it to you when I get there. He told me that we are going back to the Grimmauld Place. Please ask your Mum and Dad if this is true- Harry.  
_  
Harry was so happy. He was going to see Sirius again. He then tied the two pieces of parchment on Ron's and Hermione's owls, and let them have one more sip of water before take off. It was now 7:00 and Harry got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.


	2. Two yes's

Please review.

* * *

Two yes's

Harry went in the kitchen to find Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia already eating their breakfast. Dudley was still on his diet insisted form the school nurse. Today they were having cottage cheese with a bit of grapefruit. In Harry's opinion the diet didn't help Dudley at all, his sides still bagged over the ends of the chair, but Harry still had to follow the diet so Dudley wouldn't get mad.  
Harry wasn't sure when he should ask Uncle Vernon if he could go to the Weasley's. He decided to ask now while everyone was calm. He had to choose his words carefully just in case he said the wrong thing and got Uncle Vernon angry.  
Harry hadn't gotten the Dursleys very mad this summer not counting the accident with Hedwig. One night Hedwig came home from her feeding and flew right out Harry's door and into Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom and started making screeching noise. Uncle Vernon was so mad at Harry and Hedwig. Uncle Vernon ran into Harry's room and started yelling at him. Harry was already awake thinking of how his life has changed forever how the only person who really loved him as a son had died, and no one who never have slept with him running down the hall, except for Dudley, that is.  
"If I have told you once I have told you a hundred times to keeps this bloody animal in it's damn cage," bellowed Uncle Vernon. His face was now purple with anger.  
"She needs to get out she can't stay in her cage the whole day. I know I shouldn't have kept the door open so she could get out, but you don't have to get mad every time she gets out," said Harry. This was the first time he had talk to Uncle Vernon in a while.  
Hedwig flew back out the window. All Uncle Vernon could do was just stare at Harry so Harry stared back right at him. Since his Godfather had died he had had a lot more bravery in him. Soon Uncle Vernon left and Harry finally fell asleep.  
"My friend Ron Weasley was wondering if I could go to his house for the rest of the summer vacation," Harry had said.  
"Are they those bloody people who broke our fireplace, a couple years ago," asked Uncle Vernon.  
"Yes, but this time they are coming with a care from the Min-," He had almost said Ministry of Magic. If he had then he for sure would never have been able to go at all.  
"To get you out of the house would be good. You can go, but if they come inside I'll-," said Uncle Vernon. Harry wasn't sure what he would have done if they did come inside. "When are they picking you up, boy?"  
"Tomorrow at five," Harry said. He got up from the table and walked up stairs to his room. He had books, wrappers from his presents, and scrolls all scattered on the floor. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would write back quickly. So Harry picked up all the mess and put it in his trunk.  
He then thought. What if it was a trap? Could this be Voldemort sending me messages? But if so how would he know the names of Snuffles and Buckbeak? Well it was Voldemort. He was the strongest Dark Wizard. He surely could have found a way to get this information. Had he gotten it From Sirius? Was Sirius dead? And if he wasn't had Voldemort taken over Sirius and made him a Deatheater.  
Harry quickly took this out of his mind and got on his bed after picking everything up. He opened his Hogwarts a History. It was a very big book. There were some very interesting things that Hermione had told them about in this book. He read:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school made by four people around the 18th century. The owners decided to make up a school for young Witches and Wizards. The four people formed their own houses. Gryffindor took the bravest and boldest, Ravenclaw the best and cleverest, Hufflepuff hard workers and the worthy ones, and Slytherin took the pure bloods.  
  
Harry had already known this, because he was sorted into Gryffindor during his first year. Ron and Hermione were also in this house. Harry shut the book and put it in his trunk. As soon as he did this Pig had flown into his room. He was trying to grab Pig's leg, but the miniature owl kept on flying everywhere. He soon caught holed of the owl and took the letter off of his leg. Then Harry started to read it:  
  
_Harry,  
Bloody Hell! I asked Mum and she started screaming and yelling 'We told Sirius not to write to Harry. When will he listen. NO OF CORSE NOT' I was laughing and Mum got really mad. So yes he still is alive. For sure, I thought he was dead. I can't believe his is really alive. So we are going to The Grimmauld Place when you come. Maybe that's why dad had gotten the car, to drive you over there.  
Hermione came over at 8 today. See you tomorrow. Send Pig back saying something. -  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to see Sirius again. And all those sleepless nights for nothing. He wanted to jump up with excitement, but didn't want to weaken his chance to go with the Weasley's house, by making to much noise, but he couldn't help it, he was so happy that he was going to see Sirius again. Now he knew it wasn't a trap.  
Harry walked over to Hedwig took her out of her cage, gave her an owl treat, and started cleaning her cage. This took quite a while because Harry hadn't cleaned it the whole summer and it was getting kind of smelly. Soon after he cleaned his cage it was time for lunch so he headed down the stairs for the second time today. The Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were having tea in the living room and Dudley was supposedly having tea with his friend Victor. But Harry knew better, Dudley was out bullying kids like he had done the year before. After Harry had his sandwich he had made he headed out to the park that he like to roam after lunch.  
It was sunny and quite humid, but not as hot. Harry walked up to the park. He sat on the swing that he always sat on. He thought what life is like now that Sirius is not dead and what will he do at the Grimmauld place? Harry sat there day dreaming. He checked his watch, it was now 2:00. He headed back to 4 Privet Drive. When he got inside he wen to his room.  
He went through his trunk and got out the Daily Prophet that had arrived earlier that day. He looked at the headlines. Nothing important, but that England is in the Finals for The Quidditch World Cup. Harry remembered that in his Fourth year the Weasley's had taken him to The Quidditch Would Cup. It was great. Later on that year at Hogwarts, they had a Triwizard Tournament. Harry had been too young to join, but it ended up that Voldemort had put his name it.  
After scanning through the Daily Prophet, Harry went in to his trunk and took out Quidditch Throughout The Ages and began reading. Harry did this till the end of the day till 5, and thought at this time tomorrow he would see all his friends and his Godfather. He went down stairs to go get something to eat for dinner.  
After dinner Harry realized that he still had Pig and had to write to Ron. He got a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
_Ron,  
I can't believe he is still alive. I could really see your mom yelling like that. Tell Hermione I said hello. I still can't believe that he is alive. The Muggles said I can go. See you tomorrow at 5 then.-  
  
Harry._


	3. The Burrow

Read and Reveiw

* * *

The Burrow

Harry slept the whole night, because he was tired and didn't have to think about Sirius and what life is going to be without him. He woke up at seven and went to have dinner.  
"Those 'people' better not come near my family or I'll call the police, you hear boy," Uncle Vernon Spat.  
"I don't think they intended to anyway," said Harry. "Who would want to," said Harry under his breath.  
"What was that," Uncle Vernon asked.  
"Nothing, just nothing," Harry finished his orange slice and went up stairs. He made sure he hadn't left anything under the loose floor bored under his bed, under the wardrobe, or under his desk. He hadn't though. Harry cared his trunk all the way down the stairs. This took some time, because its harder to carry it down a flight of stairs. When Harry was on the last couple of stairs the trunk slipped and hit the wall.  
"What are you doing? Trying to destroy my house," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"No I wasn't. I was just-," Harry was trying to say but got interrupted by Uncle Vernon.  
"I AM SICK OF YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW," Uncle Vernon was now yelling.  
"OK, I'll just go over to the neighbor's houses," Harry said sarcastically. He would rather die then visit any of them. Harry went to reach the door handle.  
"YOU CERTAINLY ARE NOT. NOW GET UP INTO YOUR ROOM NOW OR ILL LOCK YOU IN THE CUPBOARD," Uncle Vernon yelled even louder.  
"Oh yes that's great. Wait till five-o-clock and Mr. Weasley asks were I am. 'Oh he is in a cupboard'. That's bloody brilliant," Harry told his Uncle. All Uncle Vernon could do was point up the stairs. So Harry put his Trunk next to the door along with Hedwig's cage and went up stairs. All Harry could do was laugh.  
When Harry got up stairs he got up stairs he noticed that the Daily Prophet was on his bed. He picked it up and started reading. He scanned the Headlines. One said SIRIUS BLACK? Harry started to read:  
  
** SIRIUS BLACK?  
  
Sirius Black was said to be found at  
the Ministry  
  
Of Magic on one day last June. It was reported  
that he fell through a veil and died. It was reported  
that he was found in The United States yesterday at  
2:00 PM. We have Mr. Kingsley here to tell us.  
"We believe we did spot Sirius Black riding a broom  
going west. We are not sure were his is going or if  
it was really he. If you see Sirius Black please notify  
The Ministry of Magic immediately.  
  
-Rita Skeeter**  
  
Harry couldn't help, but laugh. Rita Skeeter always made up weird stories. Harry also knew that Kingsley wouldn't tell a soul that Sirius Black was going to the Grimmauld Place. Kingsley was in the Order of the Phoenix. He was also and Auror, a person who searches for bad people such as Sirius Black and Deatheaters. Kingsley was the person in charge of taking care of Sirius Black even though he knew where he was all along; this was at The Grimmauld place.  
Harry decided to rest till around 4:30 and set his clock.  
"Boy, get down stairs now!" Harry woke up with a start. It was only 3. Harry ran down the stairs.  
"Yea," called Harry. Running down the stares.  
"Those bloody 'weirdoes' are here early," said Uncle Vernon. Weirdoes! Uncle Vernon was more weirdo then Mr. Weasley. Yes, Mr. Weasley collected plugs and batteries, but Harry thought weirdo was a very strong word for him.  
Harry bolted to the door and then he saw a red-hair boy about his age approach him. This was Ron. Ron had grown another couple of inches over the summer and some more freckles.  
"Hello, mate," Harry left the doorway with his trunk and Hedwig and the door slammed right in back of him. "Want me to help you with you trunk, then?"  
"I thought you couldn't come," Harry said.  
"Mum said only one. Come, then lets get this into the back seat. Bloody hell, what do you have in this thing,"  
"The same thing I have in it every year, Ron," Harry told Ron  
"Sorry mate, got a little carried away."  
"So where are we going to go?"  
"The Burrow today and then The Grimmauld Place tomorrow," Ron whispered.  
"OK, that's cool."  
Harry and Ron put the trunk in the back seat. Ron went into the front next to his father while Harry got into the back.  
"All right, there Harry," Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Yeah."  
"One of Ginny's friends are staying with us and at the Grimmauld place," Ron told Harry.  
"Really, who?  
"You know Kelly Lupin. Professor Lupin's daughter. She is our year."  
"The one with the weird eye and the one that turns into the werewolf from Hufflepuff" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, she isn't that bad once you spend time with her."  
"Oh, Ron, You fancy her."  
"Oh shut up 'Arry," Ron yelled.  
"Boys stop fighting. Just because Ron likes someone we don't have to get in a fight," Mr. Weasley said.  
"I DON'T LIKE HER," Ron yelled.  
"OK maybe you don't. Lets change the subject shall we. So Harry how are your Aunt and Uncle?" Mr. Weasley asked  
"They're usually selves. Sirius is still alive?"  
"I thought you would never ask, mate," Ron said.  
"Yes we tried to make it so he would not write to you, but knowing him he never listens," said Mr. Weasley.  
"Why are we staying at The Burrow and not The Grimmauld Place tonight," Harry asked.  
"We thought that all you kids should stay there for tonight then move in. And anyway The Grimmauld place isn't quite ready yet. Well we are here."  
Harry looked out his window. There was a tall, but slanted house. He always loved the Weasley's house. Ron and Harry went in the back and carried Harry's suitcase.  
"So Fred and George really have to do the seventh year over?"  
"Yea, Mum was really mad, but you know Fred and George always has to make a joke up about it."  
"Well now we don't have to get a replacement for beaters this year," Harry told Ron.  
"You can play? I thought that Umbridge lady made it so you can't play," Ron said.  
"Well I think I can, because Umbridge is gone. I might have to tryout again though. Ginny said she wanted to be a chaser."  
Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen to meet Mrs. Weasley.  
"Hello, Harry dear. How are you," she said to him.  
"Fine thanks." Harry and Ron brought the case upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"Hello," said a voice Harry never heard before. This was Kelly.  
"What are you and Fred and George doing this time," Ron asked.  
"Why do you think I am always making something?" Kelly followed them up the stairs. When they got up there Ron and Harry put the trunk down.  
"Because you always are," Ron said giving a little smile. Harry knew that Ron liked her. Kelly soon left.  
"You do like her then."  
"Oh shut up," Ron said throwing and pillow at Harry's head. It hit him and Harry threw it back, but missed.  
"I knew it. I thought you said she was weird."  
"I dunno. After living with her for the summer she is not that bad."  
"Why did she have to come here?"  
"Cuss Lupin had to go somewhere. I don't know really."  
As soon as Ron said this the door open. Kelly walked in. "Harry first of all I am not weird. And second Ron your Mum wants you and Harry to go set the table out side." Harry got up and went downstairs, but Ron stayed up there.


	4. Night At The Burrow

Thank you for reading. Kelly Lupin is a character that I made up. Please review and tell me what you think

* * *

Night At The Burrow

"Were you listening when I was talking to Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Don't I always listen in everyone's conversations around here? You should know by know that by now."  
"Well it gets annoying."  
"So then, you like me, huh, Ron?" Kelly said to Ron moving a little closer. She noticed that Ron was turning red in the ears. He was standing up now and moved a little closer.  
"Yeah," now moving even closer till they were a foot apart. Then the door opened. It was Ginny.  
"Oh, sorry if I interrupted anything, but mom said that its time to eat."  
Ron just stood there and said OK, then when Ginny left Ron broke the glance and both of them left the room to go down stairs. Ron kept sending Kelly quick glances at dinner and so did Kelly. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual fight about how long his hair is and that he needs to cut it.  
"Oh come on Mum. You can tell me as many times as you would like to cut it, but I won't," Bill said to his mother.  
"I don't think that the girls find that very attracting, Bill," his mother said right back.  
"Well, Fleur think it is," Bill said. He had noticed that Kelly was listening in and she couldn't stop laughing. "Do you mind, Kelly, to be a little bit mature?"  
"No, not at all," Kelly said. Now the whole table was listening, Bill stopped the conversation and Mr. Weasley started the conversation about Quidditch.

"England is doing great this year," Mr. Weasley said.  
"Umm... Mr. Weasley where is the Quidditch World Cup being held this year?" Harry asked.  
"In Egypt," Bill said. "Everyone that works in Gringotts gets tickets. Just one though. I didn't get one because I wanted to stay here."  
"Ron, dear you haven't touched your food at all. Do you feel sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone was starring at Ron. Kelly noticed that he was starring at her, but he soon looked away.  
"I'm fine, Mum, said Ron quietly.  
Harry sat there starring at Ron while the conversation about Quidditch started up again. Ron looked really red in the ears and face.  
"Wood said that he might join that team next year," said Ron.  
"He will just bore them to death with all his drills and plans," said Fred.  
"To bad Bill you didn't get tickets," said George.  
"Even if he did we are not going to go all the way to Egypt to see the cup. Where are we going to get the money," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Who are playing against them," Hermione asked. Harry noticed she had been very quiet the whole time he had been there.  
"Bulgaria," Ron told her. As soon as he said this a piece of food flew across the table till it hit the ground.  
"KELLY," Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
"Sorry, that one slipped," said Kelly. A spoon was in her hand.  
"That's what you said last night and the night before," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"So."  
"OK, then, who is up to some dessert?" Mr. Weasley asked and walked inside to get it.  
Harry felt really full from all the food. There were potatoes, salad, pork chops, and now dessert. Everyone was done eating when Mr. Weasley came back with the pudding. Harry got a plate full of pudding then couldn't eat any more.

* * *

Ron was full, too and confused. He didn't think he liked Kelly, but he couldn't stop starring at her. She was beautiful. Blonde hair with blue eyes and has got that attitude that she doesn't have a care in the world. He wondered if she was seeing anyone.  
"Ron!"  
"Huh," Ron said. It was Hermione. "Oh hi." Ron was starring at Kelly, but she hadn't noticed because she was talking to Fred and George.  
"Don't mind him, Hermione. Ron, here is in love," Harry told her. Harry like teasing Ron about this stuff.  
"Shut up Harry. I never said anything about you and Cho did I?"  
"Your right," Harry said sitting down next to him. "Have you asked her out yet?  
"Well, she was going to kiss me."  
"Really?"  
"Let me finish. Yeah. Then Ginny came in and interrupted us," Ron said.  
"Good old Ginny," said Harry.  
"Don't worry, Ron, she will make her move," said Hermione.  
"Yup, she will," said a voice behind them. Ron spun around. It was Kelly she was smiling, winked, and walked away.  
"Well, I guess she will then," said Ron.  
"Come on, bed time," called Mrs. Weasley.  
"It's only eleven-o-clock, Mum," said Fred and George together.  
"You guys are waking up very early tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said. All the Weasley's that were still in school, Harry, Hermione, and Kelly went to go to bed.  


* * *

It was now 3-o-clock in the morning and Ron couldn't sleep. He walked down stairs to get a glass of water in the kitchen. On his way he walked through the living room.  
"Hello," said a voice from the couch. It was Kelly. "What are you doing down here?"  
"Just was going to get something to drink. What are you doing down here, then?"  
"This is where I have to sleep 'cuz there was no room for another bed in Ginny's room."  
"Oh," said Ron sitting down on the couch. Kelly got up and sat next to him. He felt his face going red. He never really exactly had a girlfriend. "So, are we going out or...?" He got cut off by Kelly.  
"What do you think? Men are always slow at these relationship things.  
"Ill take that as a yes," said Ron laughing. He put his arm around her neck. She put her head on his shoulder. "You know, I liked you since last year."  
"Yes, I know. I saw you in Herbology always starring at me. You never realized it because I was using my magical eye," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron just kind of starred at her for a second then turned his head so it was parallel to hers. He moved in and gave her a kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back. Kelly put her hands around his neck. Ron started to kiss her neck then back to her lips. Ron put his hands around her waist. He soon moved his hands up her shirt. Kelly then moved away.  
"What," Ron asked.  
"Your Dad is coming down the stairs. Go into the kitchen and pretend you are going to get a drink,' Kelly whispered.  
"OK," Ron said giving her one more kiss on the cheek. He walked into the kitchen, got a cup out of the cabinet and poured some water. Soon Ron's father walked in the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Just getting some water," said Ron. As soon as Ron said this he heard a coughing noise in the living room. He left the kitchen to the stairs, taken one more look at Kelly. She smiled at him and he walked up the stairs up to his bedroom.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep either. He was too excited and happy that he was away from the Dursleys and that he was finally going to see Sirius the next day. Suddenly Ron walked in.  
"It takes thirty minutes to get a glass of water, Ron? So how was it?"  
"You know it could take thirty minutes, and it was good."  
"I thought you liked Hermione," Harry said.  
"To tell you the truth, I got over her last year. So what about you and Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"I haven't asked her."  
"Are you?"  
"I dunno."  
"Oh, well goodnight then."  
"Yeah, goodnight, Ron."


End file.
